She Don't
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: This is my first songfic. Tis about Odd, to the song She Don't Use Jelly by: The Flaming Lips.


**((Okay, so I was randomly listening to music online, and this awesome song by The Flaming Lips came on. I was like 'this is ROXS!' So, I decided to make this fanfic for it. I hope that you like it.))**

22-year-old Odd Della-Robbia slipped on his headphones, as he walked down the apartment hallway. He turned them on, and recognized it as a mix tape that an old friend of his had given him. After the first couple of songs, **She Don't Use Jelly** came on, and a smile spread over Odd's face. That song had always reminded him of the friend.

_**I know this girl who thinks of ghosts**_

_**She'll make you breakfast, she'll make you toast**_

That line was all too true about her. She had always been scaring everyone with these gruesome stories, then she'd end up spending hours just thinking about what those people's lives would've been like if they had actually lived. And she had actually served him breakfast once, but they had been with Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita. They had all slept over at the girl's house, and they had been in a hurry to get somewhere. She had brought them some badly burnt toast.

_**But she don't use butter, and she don't use cheese**_

_**She don't use jelly or any of these**_

And she hadn't used those things. She had tried to scrape the charred parts off, but that didn't really work. All of them knew that it was a nice gesture, and they had had a good laugh over it in the end.

_**She uses Vaseline, Vaseline, Vaseline, Vaseline**_

That made Odd laugh out loud. Someone had made a comment **((coughJeremiecough))**, and the girl had said that she could go upstairs and get her sister's Vaseline for them to put on the toast. Her family had just moved into the house, and they had no butter, or anything.

_**I know a guy who goes to shows**_

_**When he's at home and he blows his nose**_

Odd grinned at this part, because it brought up a silly memory. The girl had been sick for a while, and she had been getting really annoyed at her runny nose. Once, while they were watching a movie, she had looked around, trying to find a tissue or something.

_**He don't use tissues or his sleeves**_

_**He don't use napkins or any of these**_

After seeing that none of these things were in her general area, seeing as there weren't a box of tissue in her living room, and she was wearing a camisole. So, she ended up…

_**He uses magazines, magazines, magazines, magazines**_

No, she didn't use a magazine, though she could've easily have used one of the ones nearby. No, she had wiped her nose on her knee. She had been wearing a pair of jeans, and it was just easier to 'wipe it on me knee, instead of having to get up, and miss some of the flick'.

_**I know a girl who reminds me of Cher**_

_**She's always changin' the color of her hair**_

One again, Odd had to laugh. She had always loved changing her hair colour, but she was careful about the time that passed between each colouring.

_**She don't use nothin' you buy at the store**_

_**She likes her hair to be real orange**_

Though she did like her hair to be real orange, she always used store bought dyes. She wouldn't have liked to have botched her hair with anything else. Sure, she never did take good care of her hair, but if she messed up on her dye job, she would be mad for months.

_**She uses tangerines, tangerines, tangerines**_

_**Tangerines, tangerines, tangerines**_

Odd let out a sad sigh. That had been her last gift to him when she had left. Her family was constantly moving around, and she gave him the one thing she knew he would like best. Tangerines. Tangerines were food, which Odd loved, but it also reminded him of her hair. She had never really liked her original hair colour, and she had never told them what it was. They finally found out the day that she was leaving. She had had her ahir cropped really short, and once it had grown out some, it was the same colour as the tangerines.

"Oy, boy, you need to watch where you're going, or you're gonna smash head on inta a wall." Odd was jolted out of his memories by a girl's voice. She was standing a few feet away, wearing a baggy yellow dress, and a pair of brown sandals. She was tall, with pale skin, and amazingly intelligent golden eyes. Her hair looked silky, and reached her hips. But that wasn't what struck him, it was the girl's beautiful **tangerine** coloured hair.

Odd didn't even bother to take off his headphones, before running forwards, and sweeping the girl into a hug.

"Gods, I missed you so much," Odd whispered to her. The girl smiled.

"I missed you, too, Odd."

**Mah-ha. I'm not telling you who the girl is. She shall remain a mystery, and no one shall ever know who she really is, but Odd.**


End file.
